Talk:Invader Dib
The plot for this doesn't seem right, at ALL. Aside from Dib trying to annihilate Irkens and ending up on Saturn, it doesn't seem very...Jhonen-y. I mean, why (and HOW?!) would Zim have become the Tallest? He's supposed to be short! Probably even the shortest Irken in existence! O_o And why would Dib have been put in any kind of Irken facility to fix his mind if he tried to destroy their civilization, and is thus a danger to them, something they would probably just toss out an airlock to get rid of? And Gaz helping Zim defeat Dib when doing so would definitely endanger the human race (and thus, her) doesn't make any sense! All of this just seems like speculation, and not even GOOD speculation. And if, by some bizarre chance, it isn't speculation, where's the proof of it? As far as I heard, Jhonen and the rest of the creative team never got to the point of putting together a finished, or even mostly finished, plot... -- 00:18, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, if Zim became the Irkan leader, I've heard he would have been known as the Almighty Smallest. And I've heard that Vasquez ultimatly wanted Dib to be lost in the rings of Saturn. And about the Gaz helping Zim, maybe she joined him to be a pest to her brother because she hates him so much. I've also heard that on the DVD commentary of Tak: The Hideous New Girl that the creators claimed that Gaz is Zim's love interest (ZaGr), so that might have something to do with it. Where did you hear about that? I like that. If they had more time, and if the series wasn't cancelled, they probably would have had more time to work on the plot, that's why it makes so little sense right now. But I guess we'll never know how it really all turns out in the end. -Heinz84 7:41 PM 11/20/10 To the Wikia Contributor: I do agree with your point, and you're right, most of this is speculation. I don't know if there's any proof of this, or if Jhonen was messing around, or what was going on. I think most of this is mainly done by the fans, but I'll look into it and see if I can find any proof of this. To Heinz84: Thank you for responding to the Wikia Contributor, and the only thing I have to say is that ZAGR is not canon, and that it was apparently a joke. Jhonen wanted to leave all pairings open for interpretation. Unless there was some reason for Gaz teaming up with Zim (Dib broke her Game Slave or something) I can't really see it happening just because she felt like it... Meh, again, this is just speculation. Thank you though! Vithian 02:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Clean up and lock? I think this needs to be cleaned up a bit. A lot, actually. As mentioned above, most of this is speculation. I think all we need is to mention that this is a vauge idea, that this was thought to be the series finale, and a short plot summary. Also, I think it should be locked. This page is prone to vandalism, and constant edit wars. Any thoughts? Luna419 02:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, I agree with you whole heartedly. We need to convey that most of this is speculation, and after much research, I can conclude that the only part of this article that is fact would be the whole 'Dib Going To Take Over The Irken Empire' part. Everything else, I haven't been able to find any proof of. However, I don't own any of the commentaries, so I can't be certain. Locking the page is also a good idea... Vithian 02:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) heres my idea of what might happen when dib was somehow able to build his own ship to counter zims he flys to wards zims planet (not before rubbing it in the school childrens face). while he ventureing into space the allmighty tallest begin to suspect that zim wont stop bugging them they decide to simply deystroy earth and zim along with it . in space dib succusefully fights of a fleet sent by the tallest's. zim catch's wind of the plan and decides to stop dib getting assistances of gir and gaz (only if she gets to beat up dib). the tallest realise dibs presance and declare him a threat , while the purple is in his happy place red gets an idea to have dib and zim ultimatelty fighting to the death just to get one of them of thier hands. meanwhile tak finds out about dib conspireing agianst the tallests and trys to avert the attack although eventuly dib crash's her ship temporarlly stranding her , but dib feeling sorry helps her and picks her up on his ship in extange tak teachs him the ways to fight ikren warriors. meanwhile the tallest see tak training dib and see her as a triator and send the ulti-sir (the ultimate sir unit) to execute her for her "treachry". elsewear zim , gir and gaz are nearly deystoryed by a black hole , they dodge it but a blackhole cerature emerges and attacks the ship , gaz is nearly killed but zim saves her life "for reasons he zim doesnt understand". slowly zim starts realise's that the life of a human is equel to the life of a irken . eventuly both dib , tak and mimi are attacked by ulti-sir , they try to fight him off but are tak and mimi are stuned so dib who has no expirance fighting that powerful a robot is forced to fight ulti-sir himself but he doesnt know how to fight it , until he dispose's ulti-sir via space vacum. ultimately both groups make it to zims home planet were dib and zim are now forced to fighteachother with thier bare hands in an arena with evreyone watching . but throughout the fight zim realise's that the tallest dont care who wins but they want to see zim either get killed or really hurt. eventuly the irkens (exept zim and tak) head to earth due to the tallest earlier commands. zim and dib then finally realise theres no real diffence between thier races (thier alies also think about this and agree). zim and dib lead thier groups to attack the irkens who have finally reveal themselves to the world. with humanity at thier knees the tallest's begin to gloat to see thier entire army beign destroyed in a climactic space battle. zim and dib then sneak abord the ship were they confront and fight the tallest in antoher climactic scenario . eventuly they defeat the two overlords and there are two alternate scenarios *both dib and zim kill the tallest *they spare the two but dib takes the tallest to be his father guenia pig either way gaz comes to show respect for her brother for once and zim and gir decide to stay on earth as well as tak and mimi what do you think Casecr 00:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a normal episode about dib going to the irken home world and kill them. On his way to tak's ship he aceidently steps on gaz's game slave. As revenge she thereentens zim if she can't use his space ship. Zim sez 'why you filthy earth monkey?!" And tells him "He broke my game slave give me your ship now!' she then chokes zim and he ask "Why should I help you small hum..an." i'll tell the rest latter.Gopher dude 11 (talk) Here's what I think would have happened based on conversations with my dear friend TheRealRNO: After the war finally ends and her brother is punished to exile, Gazlene goes with Zim to Irk, where Zim takes over as Tallest, because he discovers the beauty in human life and uses this as his way to finally grow in appropriate height and usurp Red and Purple from their glorified position on the Irken throne, with Gaz as his queen consort, since even Zim himself fears the doom Gaz can bring. Angie Y. (talk) 22:35, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for locking this. It didn't make ANY sense, and locking it was a good idea. Antirk123 00:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I WANT TACOOOOOOS! The Gir Robot 17:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Huh, certain parts of this article previously were editable, with the exception of the top portion. Now the editing button seems to have disappeared. What frustrates me is the fact that there is still an error (supposedly) in the article. In the first paragraph, shouldn't "Tenn's" actually be Tenn's? I've seen Zim Wikia contributors do this, and you'd think it'd be the same for this. ~Primus Fixed it for ya. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 14:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Unprotection Could someone please unprotect this? How about the regular users wanting to edit the page? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 13:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) As I remember, this page was prone to vandalism by users of all kinds, and people kept on adding their own beliefs. I say no to unprotection. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 13:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Just discovered this... The rumors tell that once ZIM became Tallest, he would've taken Gaz with him back to Irk and the two would engage in a romantic relationship, and that when Dib would be stranded on Saturn, Tak would've been stranded there with him, and the two would have started dating. This is supported by the fact that numerous websites say that she was to return in the final episode, and Zim would have once again blasted her away, but this time with Dib, once he was defeated, leading to the situation above. So, it is possible that if and possibly when the show continues, there will be ZAGR AND DATR... What The RealRNO is basically saying is that... 1. When Zim becomes Almighty Tallest, he would choose Gazlene to be his queen and... 2. Tak would join Dib in banishment on Saturn This should be mentioned in the article, as it is new information that just came to light. I'll ask TheRealRNO where he found it out shortly. Angie Y. (talk) 23:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) That is honestly to crazy for me to believe. And this is simply speculation, right? Speculation does not belong on articles. Yeah, this is... highly unlikely. Even if Jhonen himself said it, he was obviously kidding.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:57, December 9, 2012 (UTC) OMG THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME MIRACLE. I agree. I don't think that would ever. EVER happen. Seriously, why would Johnen or anyone make ZaGr canon? I don't see any future for them, Gaz seems to think Zim's a failure. Also, the DaTr, That is kinda possible, but I don't see it happening whilst stranded on Saturn. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 00:08, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, although DaTr isn't exactly PROBABLE, imo, I think it'd be kinda nice. Kinda. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I said wait until I find out where he got it from! Yeesh! Angie Y. (talk) 00:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Jhonen would never do that as he strongly hates both realationships. Zim would save irk yes, Zim would become the almighty tallest yes, Dib would be stranded on saturn yes, the whole Tak and Gaz thing No, Jhonen wouldn't do that 01:00, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Speculations of the Movie's Plot Event Sequence I got this info from fansites and other web pages about what events may occur in the movie. Event Sequence: #Tenn gets held hostage by the Meekrob #Dib wants to destroy the Irkens #Zim learns the truth about his "mission" #An intergalactic war breaks out between planets that have conflicted with Irk; Meekrob, Vort, Earth, etc... #Zim and Skoodge travel to Meekrob to rescue Tenn #Zim attempts to save the rest of his kind from Dib, the Meekrob, the Resisty (and possibly Tak as well who has turned against her own kind to join Dib) #Gaz secretly sides with Zim by cloaking herself to hide her identity and tries to help put a stop to the war #The Irkens with Gaz secretly on their side continue fighting against Dib, the Resisty, and the Meekrob #The almighty tallest are either killed by Dib and his team or Zim's side with Skoodge, Tenn, and Gaz dethrones them #Dib along with the Resisty, Meekrob, and Tak (if she sided with Dib) lose the war and are banished to Saturn by Zim and his allies #Gaz reveals her identity to Zim after the war #Zim loses the desire to conquer Earth and sees the beauty of its life #Zim claims Irk's throne as the new tallest and Gaz becomes his queen Possible Epilogue: Zim frees the planets that have been conquered by the Irken empire and universal peace gets restored GothGirlXenon (talk) 07:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Debates on the story - Mr. Vasquez's ending claimed by him sounds more viable You know, I don't think a combination of Tenn causing all out war between Irken and Mekkrob, as well as Dib going Invader and Zim realizing that Earth isn't all that bad is impossible. Have you all read the ending to Johnny the Homicidal Maniac? Mr. Vasquez is a human being. Yeah, we love his stuff because it is dark, sharp witted, zany, crazy insane awesome, and full of life, but for his series to have a proper ending and fans of his then turning on him because of that is pretty lousy. And to spoil it all for you, Johnny's mass murdering is done because that's who he is. He has a heart and is trying to deal with his inner turmoils marked by his experiences. He's a human being, though on the edges of the deep end, still trying to hang on. He leaves that world of urban filth and strife to find true solace in himself. It's been revealed in The Trial that Zim is essentially a defect. Dib I know would go off the deep end. And despite how quirky and fun the Irken are, they are still tyrannical legions of cold blooded murderers who enact universal domination and genocide to any that oppose them. And knowing that Zim is a defect, I know that Zim would grow to become Earth's defender and overseer. Not a vanilla hero, not what you all perceive as what will lose the edginess of what you enjoy, but someone who is still Vasquez vibrant and has compassion. He does rule over the fate and destiny of the human race in his palms due to his IQ and abilities at hand, but not in such a way that it would make him lose his interest in the fluxing and chaotic actions of the human race, being what gives him joy and motivation. And if he left the show knowing that it wouldn't be appreciated, then so it shall go unmade for the ages. Eric Trueheart's Plot? There was a discussion about this at InvaderCon where Eric Trueheart was answering questions. Did he give out an actual plot or was he just kidding about the script? GothGirlXenon (talk) 07:05, July 9, 2015 (UTC) He told me that it was going to be true! I was there, and I was the one that asked him! Angie Y. (talk) 18:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I still think that we shouldn't definitively say yes or no one way or another. Not without more than anecdotal evidence to back up either conclusion. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot? There was a screenshot rumored to be from Invader Dib on the article. It was removed, and it's probably fake anyway, but I think it deserves a mention on the article. This article SERIOUSLY needs to be expanded on. Is there ANY reliable source for ANYTHING about Invader Dib? Someone mentioned up above: "and after much research, I can conclude that the only part of this article that is fact would be the whole 'Dib Going To Take Over The Irken Empire' part." (Think that might've been Vithian, but not sure if their signature applied to that paragraph.) What is the research in question? Do we have an actual confirmable citable quote from Jhonen or someone else saying, yes, that was a vague idea they had—and if so, where is it and can we get it on the article? If there ISN'T proof that anyone involved in the show ever said anything about "Invader Dib," then that's worth mentioning in the article too. Ckret2 (talk) 02:34, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Move Invader Dib speculation off other articles and into this one? Sorry for making two headers at once, but I wanted to cover two topics at once lol. There's a buttload of articles that still list unsourced, uncited, absolutely bogus-sounding Invader Dib speculation. It would be really, really nice to get them off the articles. I'd be perfectly glad to simply see them all deleted, but I thought someone might prefer to have the wild speculation documented somewhere rather than lost to the sands of time. A locked page listing all the theories and firmly identifying them as sourceless fanon speculation might be a good way to keep them documented—like a tribute page to wild headcanons and fan speculation of years gone by—while still keeping them quarantined from the canon articles. Thoughts? (I'll probably start purging unsourced/unsubstantiated Invader Dib rumors off of articles when I get the time, but I'll keep a backup document with the cut text in case there's an interest in transferring it to somewhere else on the wiki. If I start doing that before anyone gives feedback on this suggestion, I'll come back here and drop the link.) Ckret2 (talk) 02:34, November 19, 2019 (UTC)